Tora and Kitsune
by KoutaWulf
Summary: On their 5th birthday Kaen and Naruto Uzumaki are saved by Zabuza. 8yrs later they come back durning the chunin exams to raise hell. Then they go to retrieve sasuke but are caught by surprise when Orchimaru and Kauboto show.Naru/Ruki & Kae/Yoru. ON HOLD!
1. Prolog: The Tora

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction so be kind. I don't know all of the Bijuu but I know the 8-tailed ox. But instead of having the ox as the 8-tail I am going to make it a tiger or tora (hence the title). I own nothing except one character and the demon tiger (you will find out who the character is when you read). Well That wraps it up! Enjoy the prolog! Oh an I am going to use engling versions of the jutsus, too lazy to look them up!**

"Person talking"

_"Person thinking"_

**"Demon talking"**

**_"Demon thinking"_**

"Summon talking"

_"Summon thinking"_

**"Jutsu Thing"**

_Scene Change: Where it is/Who it is_

**_Flash Back:_**

**The Prolog**

* * *

Namikaze Minato was currently pacing back and forth in a waiting room at the hospital. He was hearing grunts and screams from the room where his wife was currently giving birth to his chilldren. There was a sudden explosion and a roar as one of the demons attakced the village. _"This is getting out of hand," _Minato thought, _"To think, 2 demons attacking the village at the same time!"_

All of a sudden cries were heard from the room and squeals of joy. Minato stop his pacing as a nurse stepped out of the room and smiled at him. "Hokage-sama, your children are beautiful."

The hokage grinned at her and rushed into the room to see his wife in her battle clothes getting healed by Tsunade. Her apprentice Shizune walked over to him and said, "Minato come meet you sons." Minato folled her to a cot where inside lay two baby boys, one had firey red hair and jade green eyes. _"Just like his mother." _Minato thought as he looked at his second son. His other son has sun-light blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, _"Well one looks like me at least!"_

Kushina walked up and stood next to her husband and caressed the red heads cheek. It was then they both noticed both babies had three whisker-like birthmarks on both cheeks (A/N: The cheeks on their face for all you perverts out there!).

"What are their names?" Minato asked. Kushina replied, "The red-head is named Kaen, and blondie is named Naruto." Minato smiled, "Strong names for strong boys."

Another explosion was heard along with screams of pain. Kushina quickly picked Kaen up and said, "Take Naurto, seal the kitsune withen him. I will take Kaen and seal the tora in him." Minato nodded and scooped Naruto up and raced out the door. Kushina sighed and said to Tsunade, "Watch over our sons baa-chan." Then she raced out the door after Minato.

Kushina was racing to the west of the village where the great Youka no Tora was attacking. When she stood infornt of the great white tiger she erased any fear from her face and she bit her thumb and flashed through handseals. She then slamed her hand onto the ground and shouted, **"Summoning Jutsu!"** A huge could of smoke covered the area and when it cleared you saw a huge rad and black striped tiger with a lone figure atop its head.

"Kushina," it spoke in a deep rumbling voice, "Why have you sommoned me?" Kushina took a deep breath and began to explain everything to the male tiger. She finished and took another deep breath before shouting, "Thats why I summoned you Sokushi! Now please destract the Youka while I make the seals!"

Sokushi nodded, "I understand Kushina-san. I WILL NOT FAIL YOU!" And with a mighty roar the tiger shot itself at the demon and battled it while Kushina preformed the seals.

_"Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit," _Kushina was staring at her son with loving eyes as she preformed the handseals, _"Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, SNAKE!"_ Kushina clapped her hands together and shouted, **"SEALING JUTSU: REAPER DEATH SEAL!!"**

A sudden chill passed through everyone's spines as the death god appeared behind Kushina. Kushina kissed Kaens cheek and whispered, "My little maelstrom. Keep your younger brother in check. Because if he is anything like your father he will always get in trouble."

Kaen began crying as he knew that this was his mothers farewell. Kushina reached out with the death gods arm and sealed the Demons soul into Kaen. When the sealing was complete the demon disappeared and a spiral seal appeared on Kaens chest.

Sokushi disappears in a cloud of smoke leaving Kushina to her fate. Laying to the gound she pulled Kaen to her and held him protectively. Kaen stopped crying and looked at his mother who smiled at him and whispered, "Remember this my little boy. I will always love you" While that she took her last breath and left this world leaving a crying baby boy who was clinging helplessly to his mother.

Sarutobi walked to the dead woman and crying son with another crying baby in his hands. "Hush Naruto, Kaen. It will be alright." He bent down and picked the elder twin up and walked away from the womans body tears streaming down his face.

He walked to the central of the village and announced Minatos last words to the villagers hopping they would respect them as heros.

* * *

**Okay, that was troublesome. I had to stop a bunch of times to look things up like names and stuff. **

**Kaen means Blaze**

**Sokushi means Instant Death**

**Tora means Tiger**

**Kitsune means Fox**

**Youka not sure what it means**

**I own nothing except Kaen, Sokushi and the other tiget summons, and Youka no Tora**

**Vote yes if you want it to be a crossover with Bleach, and vote no if you want it to stay just how it is. Remember this is my first fanfic so dont be harsh!**


	2. Pain and Kindness

****

Okay, In a few chapters (mabye in chp 4) I will have Kaen (my own character) and Naruto (kaen and naruto are twins) appear in Bleach world after an epic battle. So enjoy Chapter two.

"Person talking"

_"Person thinking"_

**"Demon talking"**

_**"Demon thinking"**_

"Summon talking"

_"Summon thinking"_

**"Jutsu Thing"**

_Scene Change: Where it is/Who it is_

**_Flash Back:_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was a dark and stomy night in Konoha. Rain was pouring and there was thunder off in the distance. It was Ocotober 8th, two days till the festival, two days to try and stay alive. At least thats how it was for two orphans. If you look at a window in a orphanage you would see two boys staring out of it. There was a firey red head with dead jade green eyes.

Then next to him, just an inch shorter was a blond with dead sapphire blue eyes. Their hair was very messy and matted down with dirt and blood. They wore raggy white shirps that had several holes and rips in them with raggy black shorts with tears in them. If you looked closly at their thin, starved faces, you would see three whisker-like marks on each of their cheeks. These boys were about to dread their 5th birthday.

"Kaen-nii-san," the blond asked, "what are we going to do? The lady said she was gonna kick us out tomarrow!" The red head, now named Kaen replied, "Ne, Naruto. How many times have I told you. None of that Nii-san crap." Kaen sighed, "Plus, this year will be better! I promise that they wont hurt us this year!"

Naruto nodded, "But what will we do if they do try and hurt us?" Kaen sighed and scratched his head, "Well, I dont know. But I will try to make them stop." He turned around and gave his younger brother a thumbs-up, "I promise."

Naruto gave a small smile and stuck his pinkie out, "Lets pinkie promise." Kaen wrapped his pinkie around his brothers, "Pinkie Promise."

_Scene Change: Hokage Tower/Sarutobis Office_

Sarutobi was staring into his crystel ball as he watch the twins pinkie promise. _"Minato, Kushina i wish I could help them. But the council is already breathing down my neck for keeping them alive."_ The old hokage sighed as he watched them climd into demolished beds and try to go to sleep.

**_The Next Day: Morning:_**

Kaen and Naruto were sleeping when all of a sudden a big burly woman barged into their room clanging pans together. "Wake up you little demons," She hissed, "Time for your toast then you can get the hell out of my orpahage!" Kaen and Naruto sat up obently as the 'warden' tossed a single burned piece of toast on the floor before storming out of the room.

Kaen sighed as he crawled out of his bed and went to pick up the piece of toast. Naruto went and sat at the end of his bed and his brother came a sat next to him. Kaen broke the toast in half and gave the larger piece to Naruto as they ate in silence. Ten minutes later the warden barged into the room again and roughly grapped their arms and pulled them out of the room.

When they got to the front hall one of her 'guards' open the door as she threw them out on the street. They landed in a puddle and got soaked. When they stood back up they heard the door slam behind them and Naruto said, "Well, it seems warden is serious about kicking us out." Kaen nodded as they started to walk the allys of Konoha to get to the hokage tower.

_Scene Change: Hokage Tower/Saurtobis Office_

The old hokage was sitting at his desk trying to finish his paper work. _"Why? Why do I have so much paperwork!? What did I do to desevre this?"_ There was a knock on the door and Saurtobi smiled for the wonderful distraction. "Come in!"

The door opened to show two 5 year old kids. "Hey Jiji. Is this a bad time?" the older of the two said. The hokage smiled at the two boys and said, "Not at all Kaen, Naruto. Come in, have a seat."

Once the boys sat down and got settled Naruto said, "Jiji, dont lie to us anymore. We know why we are hated, and we know who our parents are." Saurtobi sighed and lit his pipe before taking a long drag on it. "How might you know?" Kaen spoke up this time, "We met them last night in our sleep. They told us the truth and were very regretful about making our lives misreble."

Saurtobi didnt say anything as hey pulled out two large scrolls from his desk. "These are summoning contracts. Sign your names in blood them put your finger tips on them." He handed them each a kunia and watched as they nicked their thumbs. He handed Kaen the one with 'Tora' on it and Naruto the one with 'Kitsune'. "These scrolls are passed down from your mother. I will let you summon the animal of the demons sealed withen you."

They nodded and stared to write. When they were finished a flash of light erupted from the scrolls and died down just as quickly. Saurtoi then put the scrolls away. Kaen then handed the knives back to the old kage and he and naruto walked out of the room. _"I hope those two will be okay. I dont know how shocked they must have been when they met the two most powerful demons in the world."_

Kaen and Naruto wondered the village and watched from the shadows as the villagers were preparing for tomarrow. When the sun began to set the twins found themselves in front of an old ramshackle house and decided that it would be better to stay there instead of an ally. So they went inside and checked out the place. It had no real walls or structure, just a bunch of pillars and markings where the rooms would be. In the last spot they looked was a bunch of dried up hay and leaves. So they laid down on it and fell into in uncomfortable sleep.

_Scence Change: Kaens Mind_

Kaen opened his eyes and saw a huge clearing of a forest. He smiled to himself as he remembered how evil the place looked when he first went there. A soft purring noise caused Kaen to turn around quickly and chuckle and the sight before him. The great 8-tailed tiger was playing with a rock. "Tora-chan!" Kaen called out. The great she-tiger looked at him and a smirk crossed her face. She rolled over and shook her head shaking the collar with the seal on it. **"Kaen-kun, I didnt except you to visit me, and must I tell you twice? My name is not Tora, it is Youka."** the tigeress purred.

Kaen ran up to her and petted her paw. "Okay, Youka-chan." Youka laid her head down in front of Kaen and allowed him to pet her nose as she spoke, **"Why are you here? I thought you would go to your brothers mind to visit the Kyuubi."** Youka closed her eyes and sighed, **"When you do that tell Kyuubi he still owes me money!"** Kaen laughed.

A serious expression crossed Kaens face, "Youka-chan I have a bad feeling tomarrow. Something might happen to cause me and my brother to leave this hell hole. I want you to help me with chakra control." Youka nodded and replied, **"I will teach you. I do not want my Kabu to lack any skills."**

After Youka inform Kaen about chakra and how to control it he began to try and walk up trees. Each time he would fall Youka would catch him with her paw and he would continue to get it down till he got it right.

**_"I will make you strong Kaen. I promise!"_**

_Scence Change: Narutos Mind_

Naruto opened his eyes to see a huge red fox with nine red tails coming out of its butt. "Kyu-chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to the fox and hugged a small part of its fur. Kyuubi sweat-dropped at the nickname. **"Kit, dont call me that! Kyu-san would be nice, hell even Kyu-kun is better."** Naruto snickered at the fox and said, "Ne, gomen Kyu-san. I couldn't help myself."

Kyuubi sighed and said, **"Kit, somethings gonna happen tomarrow that might cause you and your brother to leave this shithole. I can sense that the tora is teaching Kaen to use chakra and how to control it so I am going to teach you the same thing."** Naruto pumped his fist into the air and shouted, "AWESOME! Teach me, Teach me!"

Kyuubi's eyebrow twiched at the blonds actions and he began to explain how chakra works, and how to control it. **_(A/N: I am too lazy to actually explain it so I am just doing it this way!)_** When he was finished the blond immdently started to climb the tree with no hands by concentrating the chakra to the soles of his feet.

As Kyuubi watched Naruto train he thought, **_"Kami-sama, what do you have in store for these boys?"_**

_Scence Change: The Next Day/7 pm_

When Kaen opened his eyes to the outside world he saw his brother was awake and so he sat up. "Naruto, you trianed with Kyuubi huh?" the blond nodded and replied, "I did. You trained with Youka?" Kaen nodded. "Well lets go Naruto. Get this birthday done and over with."

They walked around the village and heard the festival in full blast. They continued to walk around when suddenly their was a shout of, "Its the demon brats!" Kaen spun around quickly and gasped. There were three chunin behind them. He quickly turned back around and grapped Narutos wrist and raced off in the direction of some woods.

Naruto knew what was happening. He could hear the chunin behind them as they ran. To put it simply, he was scared. They raced into the woods jumping over roots and fallen branches when suddenly Kaen stopped and gasped. Naruto looked where his brother was looking and was shocked. In front of them was a very tall, very muscular man. He wore white bandges that wrapped from the bridge of his nose to the base of his neck. He had no shirt on showing chisled muscles that screamed death. Wrapped around his chest was a leather strap and hooked on his back was a large sword that looked like a giant meat cleaver. From his wrists to well above his elbows were camo arm warmers. He wore black shinobi pants with the same camo warmers on his shins with black shinobi sandles.

The man looked down at them and when the chunin came into view he looked at them and seemed to scowl. "Why are you chasing these boys?" He growled, "What have they done to make you harm them?" A eighter very stupid or eighter very drunk walked forward and yelled, "These boys are demons! They are the Youka no Tora." he pointed at Kaen who looked ready to protect his brother. "And the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" He pointed at Naruto who flinched.

The large man laughed, "You want to know a REAL demon you shithead? I am Momochi Zabuza! The Demon in the mist!" Zabuza gripped Kubikiri Hōchō as he disappeared. Suddenly all of the chunin that were chasing the twins fell to bloody and gorey pieces aand Zabuza reappeared in front of them. He turned around and said, "Well both of you know my name so whats yours?" Kaen repiled, "My name is Uzumaki Kaen, and this is my brother Uzumaki Naruto." Kaen gestured to Naruto.

Naruto grinned before bowing slightly, "Zabuza-nii-sama. Please take me and my brother as your apprentices." Kaen understanding what his brother was doing smiled before bowing along with his brother. Zabuza grinned at the two boys and said, "Congraulations boys, you are now genin of Kiri and my personal squad." He tossed them kiri headbands which Kaen and Naruto caught with ease. Kaen tied his around his neck like a choker and Naruto tied his around his head.

Kaen grinned as he ran his fingers across the headband **_(A/N: Or in his case, neckband!)_** _"Youka, I know zabuza is going to train me but I also want you to train me."_ An image of the tigeress smirking filled his head as Youka replied, **"Of course my Kabu. I will train you in everything I know."**

Kyuubi's voice rand out in Narutos head, "**Hahaha! This dude is going to pound you into the ground with training! And So am I so prepare for hell you little basturd!"** Naruto inwardly groaned. He didnt like the sound of that but he asked for it so he was going to deal with it!

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Read review and if you have any ideas dont hesitate to tell me! Also, In furture chapters I plan to have lemons. So if anyone is willing to write them for me (cuz I suck at them) please tell me and you will get the credit! Ja ne!**

**Kaen: Oh and KW doesnt own nothin SO GET THE FUCK AWAY YOU HIPPIE LAWYERS! *(Beats lawyers back with stick)***

**Tora means Tiger**

**Kitsune means Fox**

**Nii-san/Nii-sama means older brother**

**Jiji means Old man or grandpa**

**Kabu means Tiger Cub**

**Kit means Fox Cub**

**See that button?**

**You do?**

**Well push it**

**C'mon, you know you want to**

**It right here at the bottom of the page. **

**Push it!**


	3. Back to Raise Hell

**Okay guys here is chapter three. I know it's taken me awhile to get the story from the deep caves of my mind to my computer and more importantly FanFiction but 3 things happened. **

***A bunny is thrown and hits him in the face knocking him back* I deserved that...... Anyway,**

**The Reasons!!!!! **

**1. I got writers block seeing as I usally write two crappy chapters then I quit. But on this story I am busting my ass trying to find the right things to write. 2. Last Month we finally moved into our house in ****Pasco****county****Florida****. Took a week to move in, unpack, get the TVs, computers, and phones set up and finally hook up the internet. And 3. me and my sister who is known as KiraWolfe (she hasn't wrote any stories yet) as well as our 7 yr old brother had the misfortune of needing to get school supplies backpacks, new clothes and shoes and finally get registered where we found out while our brother has the luxury of getting a ride to school we need to ride our bikes IN THE EARLY MORNING! Thank god for the invention of coffee.**

"Human talking"

_"Human thinking"_

**"Demon talking"**

_**"Demon thinking"**_

"Summon talking"

_"Summon thinking"_

**"Jutsu"**

_Scene Change: Where it is/Who it is_

_**Flash Back:**_

* * *

**_(8 years later)_**

_(Normal POV)_

Two figures sat on a rooftop. One was sitting in a meditation postion and the other was sitting indian style with his hand propping his chin up. The first figure was taller than the second beause if he stood up he would be 5' ft 9" in while the other stood at 5' ft 5" in.

The taller one opened his eyes and sighed. He had firey red hair that went to his shoulder blades and held in a spikey pony tail by a stripe of medical tape. His eyes were jade green with a ring of gold around them his face was hiden by a blood red face mask.

He had black leather steel-toed combat boots and gray cargo pants. Around his waist was a white sash. He had on a sleeveless fishnet shirt and a black tanktop on top of the fishnet. Wrapped from his wrists to his elbows was white bandeges and on his hands were fingerless black gloves with sliver plates on the back. He had a kunai hoslter on his right thigh and two pouches hooked on eighter side of his belt line. He wore a sleevless trench coat that went mid thigh lenth and was dark purple with blood red flames on the hem. Laying down on the groud next to him was a blade that is excatly like Zabuzas, the only difference is that the color of the metal is black and everything light glints on it, it seems as the sword absorbs it, its guard is a cloud with 5 points shooting out of it.

The shorter one was really bored, he had sun-kissed blond hair and sapphire blue eyes with a ring of blood red around them. He had no mask conceling his face which showed he had no baby fat and a muscled face. He had three extremely dark and thick whisker marks on his cheeks and if he opens his mouth you would see that his canine teeth were more like fangs. He wore a dark rust orange shirt and black cargo pants. He had on black combat boots with an orange stripe on them. He wore a black jacket and black fingerless gloves. Attached to his back were two chained sycthes that were 3' ft long wth two blades on each one that were 3" wide.

These two people were Kaen and Naruto Uzumaki.

_(Narutos POV)_

I'm bored. Plain and simple right? WRONG! Every day since zabuza and haku died we've been meditating. Or at lest my baka of a brother has. Its a few weeks till the end of the chunin exams. We've decided to go back and see the last exam and surprise Saru-jiji. Kaen said we shouldn't or we might give him a heart attack, but we are still going.

"C'mon gaki, you said you wanted to see jiji right?" I looked up at my brother and saw that he removed his mask so his face was showing. It looked exactly like mine. I stood up and gave a foxy grin as I shouted, "Hell yeah. Jiji her we come!"

I felt a hand ruffle my hair and I scowled. "Gaki, gaki, gaki," Kaen flicked my forehead causing my to stumble back a few steps as I heard, "Don't yell baka, you want every nin here to find us?"

I stuck my tongue out with a loud "Nyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa" as I replyed, "Whatever, I heard that the Uchia-teme is fighting so I wanna show him up." my reply was an "Un." GAHH! Every since he heard this blond atasuki dude say that after he found out our bijuu are gone he's been saying it.

"Well anyways lets go. By the time we get there after we finish our "jobs" the final exam should start." I nodded, it was expected. We posed as missing-nin from kiri so we got hired to do deeds and such. Currently we are gonna take out an entire camp filled with Kumo and Iwa missing nin.

"Well? Lets go!"

_Konoha 2 weeks later, Chunin Final Exam!_

Sarutobi stared out at the soon-to-be chunin. Their was the Kazakage's children, Subaku no Temari, Subaku no Kankuro, and the youngest Subaku no Gaara. The only sound nin that made it was no where in sight and presumed dead. Of the konoha genin their was Sai, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Skikamaru, Aburame Shino, and finally Uchia Sasuke.

_"I'm too old for this shit."_ Sarutobi sighed as he looked up at the sky, _"It's been eight years since you two disappeared without a trace. Just where are you........ Kaen, Naruto?"_

_Outside Konoha_

**"AAAAAAAACHOOOOOO!!!!"**

**"AAAAAAAACHOOOOOO!!!!"**

Where the twin sneezes coming from two cloaked figures. The taller one spoke first, "Heh, were not even at the village yet and their already talking about us gaki!" The shorter glared at the first figure before growling out, "Stop calling me a gaki nii-san!"

_Chunin Stadium_

The first match between Sai and Neji was about to begin. As soon as the protractor told them to start there was a large gust of wind that caused them to stop to try and keep their ground. Then a huge collum of dark purple and white flames flared up from the ground shocking everyone. A huge burst of wind quickly blew the flames away and showed two figures standing in the middle of the scorched circle.

The taller one had blood red hair that came down a few inches from his shoulder and was held in a fox-tail by white medical tape. The shorter hair was the same except it was dirty-blonde. The blonde had ceaulen blue eyes with a ring of blood-red surrouning the blue. The red-head had forest-green eyes with a ring of amber surrounding the green **(A/N: Think Tsunadas eyes!)**. They both had three, long, thick whisker marks adoring each facial cheek and fangs poked out of their mouthes when the blond gave a fox-like grin and the red-head gave a cat-like smirk.

The blond spoke first, "Ha! You were wrong Nii-san! They all look like they are about to piss their pants!!" the blond then starts to laugh as his brother said, "Shut it gaki! I can actually smell unine in the air." He then took a deep snif before he said, "Also it seems that alot of females in this stadium are turned-on......"

Everyone stared in shock at the two boys. They were most likely twins besides the height, hair color, and eye color difference they looked excatly alike, and due to about half of the young single women in the staduim faces being beet red people assumed that the red-heads state-ments were correct.

The chunin, jonin, and ANBU noticed the kiri head-bands with slashes through them singling them as missing-nin. Their features told a few jonin and all the ANBU present that these teens were the A-ranked ninja Red Wind and Black Angel.

Sarutobi, however, looked at them shock clear as day on his face as he muttered, his voice full of disbelief, "Naruto.......Kaen......" as if on cue both boys let out earth-shaking sneezes.

They both rubbed their noses in sync and the blond said, "Hell yeah! Some pretty girls must be talking, thinking, or fansting about us as they masterbate!" His response was a smack to the back of the head.

Sarutobi, accompanied by two anbu landed in the arean and walked up to the teens. "It is really you? Kaen, Naruto?"

Both boys looked up and the blond gave a fox-like grin while the red-head gave a cat-like smirk. "Seems even in your older age you can figure out who we are," The red-head gave a small smile, "Jiji........." The blond punched his arm in the air and shouted, "Yeah! The uzumaki twins are back!"

Sarutobi looked like he was about to hug the boys but shocking everyone he decked the two in the heads and sent their faces crashing into the ground as he shouted, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU IDIOTS BEEN! IT'S BEEN EIGHT YEARS AND NOT A SINGLE LETTER! THEN YOU SHOW UP OUTA THE BLOOM DURING THE FINAL STAGE OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS?!?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!?!?!!"

_Kaen's POV_

My arm twiched as I pulled my head up and spat out a mouthful of dirt. _"Thats Jiji alright......," _I shook my head to clear the cobbwebs as i stood while I thought, _"When'd he get so effin voilent?"_

_Naruto's POV_

_"Hehehe, Jiji is happy to see us!" _I stood up next to my brother andspit out the dirt that managed to get into my mouth. I spoke up, "Jiji! You remember us." I jabbed my thumb at my brother, "Nii-san said you'd be to old ta remember us!." I got smack in the back of the head as Kaen growled at me to stop calling him that. "Ya don't hafta be voilent about it Aniki!"

I heard the old man say, "Well as you see we are in the middle of a battle so if you to will kindly......" He didn't get to finish because my twin and I had already disappeared in our twin shusnin.

We stood in the crowds as we watched the battle play, appearnent the kid with enough hair to look like a girl was far stronger than the fake-smiling emo.

After a few talks and arguements the girly-dude won as fakey was rushed off to the hospital. The next fight was between a bug dud and the cat guy, the cat guy gave up almost immeaditly. The third fight was between a guy who could fall asleep on his feet and the fan girl. The guy used shadows to trick and finally trap the girl but after the final time he gave up just like that!

It took my brother holding me in a head lock to stop from going down there and beating some sense into the shadow-user.

The next battle was boring until the Ucihia preformed **Chidori** onto the giant ball of sand that the Gaara guy was hiding in. Then a blood curling scream ran out and a sleeping genjutsu was used causing all of the civialins and genins to fall asleep. Anbu, Jonin, Chunin, and a few Genin including me and my brother put our hands in a ram seal and gave a muttered, "Kai."

Thats when all hell broke loose.

* * *

**YATTA! Its finally finished, the long awaited chapter 3! WOOHOO! **

**REMEMBER PEOPLES! I am always up for more helpful reviews! More reviews faster I can write!**

**Until next chapter, Ja Ne! **

**PUUUUUUUUUUSH THE BUUUUUUUUTTOOOOOOON~!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. A Water Masters Dual

**Alright peoples, I know it's been awhile since I updated but I've been having internet problems.**

**But I've saved all my stories onto a portable hard-drive I have so when I'm at my Aunt's for my birthday weekend (June 4th-6th the 6th is my birthday!) I should have my two stories updated.**

**So without further ado, the next chapter in Tora and Kitsune, I am proud to present, "A Water Master vs. a Water Master!"**

**Soraya-chan! Please speak your mind!**

**Soraya-chan: Soraya time =) – Wow I LOVE the chappie! Fun to read ;) So y'all should pay attention and not abandon the story 'cause its awesome!**

_(Last Chapter Cliff)_

_The next battle was boring until the Uchiha preformed **Chidori **onto the giant ball of sand that the Gaara guy was hiding in. Then a blood curling scream ran out and a sleeping genjutsu was used causing all of the civilians and genins to fall asleep._

_ANBU, Jonin, Chuunin, and a few Genin including me and my brother put our hands in a ram seal and gave a muttered, "Kai."_

_That's when all hell broke loose._

_(Continued Story)_

Kaen back-flipped over a kick sent at him from one of the Oto ninja he was fighting. '_Damn otouto, running after that damn brat with the freaky eyes!' _the red-head thought before he punched the attacking Oto nin square in the face, sending the poor bastard flying towards the wall, only to get hit by a **Chidori** wielded by a silver-haired man with a black face mask. Kaen noticed it was similar to the one he used to have.

_'Itai **(1**)... That's gotta put a damper on your day!' _The whiskered boy spun in a round-house kick hitting the ninja that was sneaking up on him.

_'FUCK! These teme's just don't give up do they?'_ He reached back and wrapped his hand around the familiar handle of his Burakku Kubikiri Hōchō** (2).**

_"Humph, these fuckers got no chance now since I can use Burakku!"_

**_(Imagine Cloud's sword from Final Fantasy!)_**

After jumping into the air and dodging a pitiful strike sent at his chest from another Oto nin he pulled his massive blade off his back as he touched down to the ground and began making one-handed seals while dodging strikes from various enemies.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu"** he whispered as a mist descended upon the part of the stadium he and his enemies resided in.

After his jutsu was completed, Kaen charged his Yokai and let the deadly chakra fill his coils as his features began to change.

His hair grew longer and wilder, his nails lengthened and hardened into claws, and his eyes turned honey-suckled amber while his pupils turned into cat-like slits. **(A/N: Think Tsunade's eye color, only a bit darker and demonic)**

**"8 choices..." **Kaen's voice rang out throughout the mist, causing several Oto ninjas to wet themselves, mostly because Kaen's voice was darker, and deeper, almost demonic; unnerving to hear from a boy.

**"Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle Vein... Jugular, Brain, Kidneys, and finally the Heart. Which one is my target?"** One Oto ninja, either incredibly stupid or brave, maybe both called out into the mist, "W-we aren't a-afraid of y-yo-you D-D-DEMON!"

Dark laughter was heard and then a breeze blew through the mist; suddenly, to the shock of his comrades and to the fear and pain of the Oto ninja himself, his arms fell off.

He screamed as the demonic voice called, loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough not to be found, **"Gaki! You are an incredible baka, calling myself a demon when you work under one yourself! I wonder how Orochi-baka-teme will act when I appear and kill him." **

That was the last thing all the Oto nins heard before blackness covered their vision.

_(Naruto)_

Our favorite blonde stared down at Gaara who was currently half-transformed, with Shukaku's sand body, but Gaara's legs.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto's eyes continued staring at the pinecone like tail coming out of Gaara's backside.

"Is it just me or... does it look like your shitting a giant pinecone that's been left in the sun too long so it paled..."

With that, everyone face vaulted...

_(Kaen)_

The crimson haired youth picked himself up from the ground and began rubbing his forehead as he decapitated a Suna nin.

**"Why do I feel like my otouto said something _incredibly_ stupid..."** the demonized teen said to himself, dodging a kick from an Oto nin...

As he sliced the last nin in half, he returned Hachibi's chakra, and slowly returned to his regular look. Hooking Burakku back onto his back he made a single one-handed seal and the mist vanished, showing a scene of blood and gore.

He looked up and saw the Hokage and Orochimaru in a purplish box and grinned as he quietly whispered, "Let the bodies hit the floor..."

He then blurred off.

The Konoha ninja were confused as a bunch of Oto and Suna nin suddenly fell to the floor either dead, or soon to be.

Kaen appeared on the roof inside the purplish barrier, smoke slowly curling off his body and blood dripping off his sword as he called out in a sing-song voice, "Guess who's bodies is gonna hit the floor Orochi-baka-teme!" **_(Okay, I was listening to "Bodies" by Drowning Pool, Don't judge me...)_**

The Third Hokage and Orochimaru spun, and saw a bloody Kaen, a psychotic grin on his face, with smoke trailing off him...

_'It's like a male Anko!'_ -Guess and get TWO Cookies!

_'If only he had the Sharingan he'd be a better body than that Uchiha brat!' _-Guess and get a Cookie!

The grin became larger on the red head as he looked over the snake man and the monkey man. _'Okay, Jiji is battling the Shodai, so I guess I get the Nidaime! Oh joy! A water master versus another water master! What fun!'_

The Nidaime began to rush at Sarutobi. In a blur Kaen appeared with his sword drawn across him, blocking the kunai that was meant for his Jiji.

Tobirama's eyes widened with surprise at the speed that this child moved at to protect Sarutobi. The raised Hokage was even more surprised at the strength that the boy was holding to keep from being pushed back; it looked like this red-headed boy wasn't even _trying_ to hold him back.

Kaen smirked at the dumbfounded kage. He was barely even _trying_, but he had to admit; he was a bit shocked at the strength the Nidaime possessed. With a grunt, he shoved the man backwards while the crimson haired teen fell into his own stance.

Tobiramas' eyes widened at the force and strength the boy before him used to shove him back, even more-so at the stance he was using. The stance was a style that involved using zanbatos and mixing in taijutsu with it. The current style the boy was using was supposed to be lost to the worlds; it was called Kaen no Tora or The Blazing Tiger.

The whiskered marked teen grinned, showing his abnormally large canine teeth, or a more appropriate word; fangs. Gripping his sword, Kaen concentrated charka and in a puff of smoke, his sword was gone only to be replaced with his surrogate fathers, Zabuza's Kubikiri Hōchō. With a twist of his wrist the blade was in a sheath on his back. **(Think of the strapping that Sugetsu used to contain Zabuza's zanbato)**

He was glad that the tiger sealed within him taught he the tai/kenjutsu style he was named for. According to her, every second generation Uzumaki boy would be named Kaen and taught the aggressive style. But if a _boy_ wasn't born, a girl born instead, the same will happen to her.

Tobirama stared down at the boy. He didn't know what he was planning, but the silver-haired man decided to end it quickly. Quickly flashing through hand seals, the man yelled out, "**Suiton; Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**"

Immediately water exploded out of thin air. The water began twisting and morphing until it was a massive sized water dragon. With a yell the Nidaime sent the dragon at Kaen, who simply smirked as he watched it approach him with great speeds.

Speeding through hand seals Kaen shouted out, "**Daibakufu no Jutsu!"** Just as the dragon was about to hit him, Kaen leaped into the air and axe kicked the water dragon. Nothing happened at first, and then the dragon exploded into water droplets which rained down over their battle field.

The Hokage's mouth dropped open in shock; the boy he was fighting used a skill in which a _pillar of water_ was supposed to appear. Instead he managed to concentrate the attack in his foot to blow up his dragon!

Said boy grinned at the shocked kage, it had taken him awhile to perfect that attack, but he was glad he finally got it down. But it wasn't perfect yet; it severely drained him of his chakra so he could only use it once per battle until he mastered it. Even then he couldn't use it too much.

Leaping at him, Kaen knew he might die. Even though he hated this village, he would protect it with his life; after all, it was his home.

**CLIFF HANGER!**

* * *

I know its short, but I promise this stories gonna be better. And all of you are gonna be mad since I placed it on hold but it wont be forever, just until I get my life straightened out~!


	5. HELP!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

KoutaWolf


	6. Update

**Hey guys, Long time huh? Now, don't be mad at me, But I've had a lot of things going on. Moving, school, life problems. Just really hectic. And on top of it all, my computer is slowly breaking down and Microsoft Word has become corrupt. I don't have the time or programs to fix my computer like I normally would do, but hopefully sometime soon I'll just be getting a new computer. All revised and new chapters for both KitInu and Tora and Kitsune are on one of my 20 flash drives, scattered around my house. I don't have the time to find it currently, and even if I did I wouldn't be able to load them onto my computer what with it being messed up. But as soon as I get a new laptop, those chapters shall be up! Most likely in a new story llink on this site. But! I'm not leaving y'all hanging. In my precious downtime and the times where my computer actually has functioned I've been playing The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I've hand written the prologue as well as the first chapter and a half. I've typed the prologue all out onto my phone and e-mailed it to myself, I'll be posting it shortly. Chapters will be hectic and won't have a solid deadline for posting for awhile with this complicated method, but I'll post new content whenever I can. And if anyone would like to draw a poster for any of my stories, please feel free to, and link me the artwork through a PM on here. The artist shall be given copyright and credit in each new chapter put up. With that, I'm out y'all! Please keep an eye out for my new story, A Legend in the Making.**


	7. AN: PLEASE READ

** Hey everybody! KoutaWulf is back and on his new laptop! Yes ladies and gents, you've read correctly! I have fully functional, amazing laptop, WITH MICROSOFT OFFICE WORD! So this'll probably be the last Authors' Note you see from me in a while other than the usual short notes at the beginning and end of each chapter in my stories. Now, for a couple updates…**

** I still have not found the correct flash-drive that contains the re-vised chapters of KitInu and Tora & Kitsune. I've decided that until I find them in a stroke of luck… They are non-existent. So I'm going to completely, and totally re-write both stories. That's right my dedicated readers and newcomers, they're going to be completely re-written from the ground up and given a new title and everything. The plot will more-or-less be the same, but it will be completely re-written in a new style.**

**Now, those of you who haven't checked out A Legend in the Making, please go onto my profile and please do. You don't even need to know anything about Skyrim to be able to read it, because I'm adding everything into it. HOWEVER; those who know the storyline, please note that it isn't going to be exactly the same as the gameplay. Several factions and guilds (as well as two of the DLCs) are going to be later in the timeline. I will give you a small hint, the main character will be getting married and having a child. That child is going to be dovahkiin too and will continue the gaming until I've covered everything. (Dawnguard, Thieves Guild, and Dragonborn are three of the quest/story lines I'm pushing back. If I'm changing anything else it will probably be the Daedric and dark brotherhood quests. I do not know yet, and I'm not going to worry about it much until I get into that point in time.)**

** I am still open in regards to fanart for the banner of any of my stories. Just making sure you PM me with a link to the fanart and I will choose the best looking one for the banner and that artist will get credits in all chapters. All other fanart I receive will all be put on my profile and links and artists will be mentioned in the current chapter I'm writing when I receive them.**

** Story Update List:**

**1) A Legend in the Making (Main Priority)**

**2) KitInu(Soon to be Renamed, easiest to be re-written)**

**3) Tora & Kitsune (Soon to be re-named, need to re-watch both bleach and naruto, rewrites will be slow)**

**Right! Well that seems to be all points covered, I need to transfer all handwritten material of Chapter 1 of Legend in the Making onto my computer and then finish and edit it. Add that and my still busy school schedule and I'mma need another week or two before it can come out.**

**Peace out, and see y'all in the next chapter! ;D**

** -KoutaWulf**


End file.
